You May Kiss Your Bride
by grettama
Summary: Dan aku bersumpah untuk selalu berada di sisimu dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit maupun sehat, dan aku bahkan nggak akan membiarkan maut memisahkan kita karena aku tahu aku pasti masih akan mencintaimu setelah aku mati.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Dan aku bersumpah untuk selalu berada di sisimu dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit maupun sehat, dan aku bahkan nggak akan membiarkan maut memisahkan kita karena aku tahu aku pasti masih akan mencintaimu setelah aku mati.**

**Rate : T**

**~cassiopeia~**

Oke, ini ada fic yang sangat pendek dan ringan dari saya. Happy reading ^^

**~cassiopeia~**

**/You May Kiss Your Bride/**

Pukul 06.00 pagi.

"Sasuke, ayo bangun. Sebentar lagi pernikahanmu mulai, kau harus siap-siap."

Terdengar suara Uchiha Mikoto dari luar kamar Sasuke, membangunkan anak bungsunya. Sasuke membuka matanya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang dilapisi wallpaper bercorak langit biru cerah. Favoritnya.

Sasuke melirik jam weker di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dan mendengus. Ini masih pukul enam pagi. Masih tiga jam lagi sebelum pernikahannya. Kenapa dia harus bangun pagi-pagi? Sangat merepotkan.

Sasuke menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya, memutuskan untuk tidur paling tidak selama satu setengah jam lagi ketika pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka, diiringi suara khas, "Teme~ kau mau tidur sampai kapan?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, memandang si pemilik suara. Seorang cowok berambut pirang yang modelnya seperti durian dan mata biru yang persis sama seperti warna langit pada wallpaper Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto. Dia berdiri berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu kamar Sasuke. Sudah mengenakan tuxedo putih yang sangat rapi.

Sasuke mengernyit memandang Naruto. "Aku nggak menyangka kau juga mau nikah hari ini," komentarnya.

Naruto cengok dan menepuk jidatnya. "Bangun, Teme! Ini hari pernikahanmu! Kau harusnya sudah siap-siap sejak tengah malam tadi!" seru Naruto bersemangat dan menarik selimut Sasuke dengan satu sentakan keras. Sasuke mencoba menarik kembali selimutnya, tapi tidak berhasil. Akhirnya dia menyerah, kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke atas bantal.

Naruto ternganga. Ia memang sudah bersahabat dengan Sasuke sejak kecil dan dia sudah hapal kebiasaan si pantat ayam itu yang tidak pernah bisa bangun pagi, tapi tadinya dia berpikir hari penting semacam 'hari pernikahannya' akan membuatnya bisa bangun pagi, paling tidak sekali seumur hidup. Tapi ia salah. Sasuke sudah kembali mendengkur lembut, mengabaikan Naruto yang berdiri di tengah kamarnya sambil membawa-bawa selimutnya.

Naruto menjatuhkan selimut itu dan menghampiri Sasuke, mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. "Teme~! Ayo bangun! Kau harus siap-siap! Kau nggak mau membuat Sakura-chan menunggu di altar kan? Ayo bangun!" Naruto masih terus menyentak-nyentak bahu sahabatnya itu, ia tipe orang yang pantang menyerah.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang menggantikanku berdiri di altar bersama Sakura..." jawab Sasuke asal, dengan suara mengantuk. Matanya masih terpejam.

Naruto membelalak. "Tolol kau! Mana bisa!" omelnya, mengguncang Sasuke makin keras. "Kau harus bangun, Teme!" sekarang Naruto menampar-nampar pipi pucat Sasuke. Usahanya sia-sia. Mata Sasuke masih terpejam. Kalau saja dadanya tidak bergerak naik turun seirama dengan napasnya, ia bisa dikira orang mati.

Naruto mencibir dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Heran, kenapa Sakura-chan mau-maunya menikahi cowok pemalas yang menyebalkan dan seenaknya ini ya. Setidaknya aku lebih baik dari dia," gumam Naruto kesal.

Ia dan Sasuke memang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, tapi lalu datang Sakura dalam kehidupan mereka. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau mereka terlibat cinta segitiga. Naruto menyukai Sakura, tapi Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke sempat merenggang karena masalah itu, namun Naruto memutuskan untuk berpikir secara rasional dan lebih memilih persahabatannya dengan Sasuke dengan merelakan Sakura. Toh cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan dan bukan salah Sasuke kalau Sakura lebih menyukainya. Mungkin Sasuke punya sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki Naruto. Terlebih lagi, cewek di dunia ini bukan hanya Sakura. Ia harus memandang jauh ke depan.

"Bangunkan aku satu setengah jam lagi, Dobe..." gumam Sasuke, membalikkan badannya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau ini niat nggak sih? Ini hari penting! Buat kau dan Sakura-chan terutama! Sekali ini bangun pagi apa sih susahnya?" Naruto benar-benar sudah habis sabar. Ia yang cuma berperan sebagai _best man_-nya Sakura saja sudah siap dari tadi. Masa pengantin prianya masih enak-enakan tidur? Yang benar saja.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendudukkan diri dan menatap Naruto. "Oke, oke, aku bangun sekarang. Kau membuat _mood_-ku jelek kalau marah," gerutu Sasuke, turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas, menyambar handuknya dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Naruto tertawa puas. Ia tidak benar-benar marah sebetulnya, tapi ia tahu Sasuke akan menuruti keinginannya kalau ia ngambek. Selalu begitu.

"Mandi yang bersih, Teme~. Tuxedo-mu putih juga. Sudah Bibi Mikoto masukkan ke lemarimu kemarin. Setelah itu turun sarapan ya..." kata Naruto seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke sudah bangun?" tanya Mikoto ketika Naruto menuruni tangga.

Naruto nyengir dan mengangguk. "Beres, Bi! Dia lagi mandi. Paling sebentar lagi turun."

Mikoto tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Naruto. Dia memang susah dibangunkan. Kalau diingat-ingat, malah kau yang selalu berhasil membangunkannya setiap pagi."

Naruto tertawa, mengambil roti bakar buatan ibu Sasuke di meja makan dan melahapnya. "Membangunkan dia ada trik khusus, Bibi!" kata Naruto bersemangat setelah menelan makanannya. Mikoto tertawa geli dan menyodorkan secangkir teh untuk Naruto.

"Kau yakin tidak mau sarapan lebih layak dari itu?" tanya Mikoto, memandang Naruto yang menghabiskan tehnya sekali jalan.

Naruto menggeleng. "Nggak apa-apa, Bi. Aku masih harus ke rumah Sakura, mengecek keadaan. Cuma aku yang bisa diandalkan sih," katanya sambil mengedip sok pamer, membuat Mikoto tertawa lagi.

"Kau baik sekali, Naruto. Aku pikir Sasuke akan kehilangan sahabat sepertimu ketika Sakura datang. Tapi kau benar-benar baik. Terimakasih."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Nggak usah dipikirkan, Bi. Doakan saja aku dapat cewek yang lebih cantik dari Sakura supaya aku bisa pamerkan ke Sasuke!"

Mikoto tertawa. Naruto ini memang bisa saja membuatnya tertawa. "Hati-hati di jalan ya."

"Oke, Bi! Aku pergi dulu!" seru Naruto dan menghambut keluar dari kediaman Uchiha, langsung memacu mobilnya ke rumah Sakura.

"Naruto mana?"

Mikoto mendongak, memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di ujung tangga, sudah mengenakan tuxedo-nya. Tampan sekali. Mikoto tersenyum memandang anaknya.

"Naruto mana?" ulang Sasuke, tahu ibunya tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan pertanyaannya.

"Ah, dia baru saja pergi. Dia mau ke tempat Sakura."

Sasuke mengangguk paham, dan tanpa banyak bicara, langsung sarapan.

**~cassiopeia~**

Pukul 06.30 pagi.

"Sakura-chan~" panggil Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

"Masuk saja, Naruto. Itu tidak dikunci," terdengar suara lembut Sakura menyahut.

Naruto langsung membuka pintu dan mata birunya membulat begitu melihat Sakura yang sedang mematut diri di depan cermin.

"Hai, Naruto," sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menutup pintu kamar dan melangkah masuk. Ia masih terpukau dengan penampilan Sakura. Rambut pink gadis itu disanggul anggun dan ditutupi dengan kain transparan putih yang senada dengan gaunnya yang indah dan mengembang. Hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga berwarna pink ditata dengan sangat indah melingkari kepala Sakura. Cantik.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sakura, memutar tubuhnya tiga ratus enam puluh derajat agar Naruto bisa melihat lebih detail.

Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Ia hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya. "Sempurna! Kau benar-benar lebih dari sekadar cantik. Semoga Sasuke nggak pingsan begitu melihat kau berjalan ke arahnya di gereja nanti. Bisa repot."

Sakura tertawa. "Ada-ada saja kau. Kau juga tampan sekali mengenakan tux itu. Pasti banyak teman cewekku yang naksir kau nanti."

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya sok, membuat Sakura tertawa geli lagi.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi kecil di depan meja riasnya, semantara Naruto berdiri di belakangnya, merapikan detail-detail kecil dalam penampilan Sakura.

"Tadi sih waktu aku di sana dia masih tidur," jawab Naruto, membuat mata hijau Sakura melebar. "Tapi aku berhasil membangunkannya. Haha. Tenang saja, dia pasti sudah menunggumu di altar pada waktunya. Nggak usah khawatir."

Sakura tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi _best man_-ku, Naruto. Kau memang yang terbaik." Sakura tahu ia sudah sangat jahat pada Naruto karena menghancurkan hati pemuda itu, bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang ia juga hampir merusak persahabatannya. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengharapkan Naruto memaafkannya atas segala perbuatannya, tapi ternyata Naruto memaafkannya, bahkan dengan gagah merelakan dirinya untuk Sasuke.

"Hahaha. Memang seharusnya begitu," tanggap Naruto. "Pokoknya kalau Sasuke macam-macam padamu setelah kalian menikah nanti, bilang padaku. Akan kupatahkan lehernya kalau dia berani mengecewakanmu."

Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto yang memegang bahunya. "Terimakasih," ucapnya lagi. Naruto memang sahabat terbaik.

**~cassiopeia~**

Pukul 08.30 pagi.

Sasuke sudah tiba di gereja. Begitu ia memasuki gereja, dilihatnya penghulu sudah berada di altar. Ia melirik arlojinya. Masih setengah jam lagi. Ia memandang berkeliling, dan melihat ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya sedang berbicara dengan beberapa tamu. Ibunya berada di sisi lain gereja, tampaknya memastikan semuanya sempurna sampai saat-saat terakhir.

Ketika Sasuke melangkah masuk, semua mata tertuju padanya. Ia melempar senyum tipis yang kaku, tentu saja, ia tidak biasa tersenyum, dan membalas sapaan para tamu undangan yang silih berganti memberinya selamat. Tapi Sasuke tahu, tidak akan begini reaksi mereka begitu upacara pernikahan selesai, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Naruto belum datang?" tanya Sasuke begitu ia sudah berada di hadapan ibunya yang sedang membetulkan letak dasinya.

Mikoto menggeleng. "Ia akan datang bersama Sakura nanti. Cincinnya tidak ketinggalan kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke merogoh saku jasnya dan memperlihatkan kotak cincin berwarna putih. Ibunya tersenyum lembut. "Akhirnya hanya akan ada aku dan ayahmu di rumah."

Sasuke menyadari mata ibunya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia mengelus pipi ibunya, berusaha menenangkan. "Maaf, Bu."

Mikoto menggeleng, menghapus air matanya. "Tidak, Ibu hanya menangis bahagia, Sasuke."

Sasuke meraih ibunya ke dalam pelukannya. Seandainya Mikoto tahu anaknya meminta maaf untuk apa.

Pukul 08.59 pagi.

Semua tamu undangan sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Ayah, Ibu, Kakak dan orang tua Sakura duduk di deret paling depan dengan senyum terbaik mereka. Ia bisa melihat teman-temannya melambai bersemangat kepadanya. Sasuke hanya bergeming di altar, memandang ke pintu masuk gereja dengan cemas. Pengantinnya bisa masuk setiap saat sekarang.

Musik mengalun, dan pintu gereja yang terbuat dari kayu eboni itu terbuka. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura melangkah masuk, digamit Naruto, sambil membawa karangan bunga mawar pink yang sangat indah.

Sasuke menelan ludah, memandang pengantinnya. _'Ia sangat memukau. Keputusanku tidak salah.'_

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Sasuke tersenyum tulus di hadapan orang banyak. Isak tangis haru ibunya terdengar sayup-sayup di sela-sela dentingan musik.

Sakura tiba di altar, tersenyum lebar memandang Sasuke yang sangat tampan. Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura pada lengannya, dan mundur ke samping altar untuk melihat prosesi pernikahan sahabatnya. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya.

Penghulu mulai berbicara, tapi Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan. Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi. Ia begitu terpesona pada sepasang mata yang dipandangnya, tidak bisa mengembalikan alam sadarnya ke dunia nyata. Ia begitu mencintainya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa Anda bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu dan bersumpah untuk selalu berada di sisinya dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit maupun sehat, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Sasuke hanya menangkap pertanyaan itu sepotong-sepotong. "Saya bersedia," jawab Sasuke, memandang sepasang mata itu lurus-lurus.

"Dan Anda, Haruno Sakura, apa Anda bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu dan bersumpah untuk selalu berada di sisinya dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit maupun sehat, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Ya, Saya bersedia."

"Pakaikan cincin pernikahan pada jari pasangan Anda."

Sasuke merogoh sakunya, ia benar-benar terhipnotis sekarang. Senyum bahagia yang mengembang di wajahnya membekukan otaknya. Ia benar-benar tidak salah pilih. Ia memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Sakura, bahkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mata_nya_. Ia memang sudah melihat senyum dan mata itu bertahun-tahun, tapi sensasi yang diberikannya setiap kali selalu berbeda. Selalu penuh dengan kejutan, dan ia tahu kenapa ia bisa sangat mencintainya. Ia tak ingin senyum itu lenyap dari hidupnya. Ia ingin terus memandang senyum itu setiap hari, setiap saat, ia ingin senyum itu yang menyambutnya ketika ia membuka mata di pagi hari, dan memejamkan mata di malam hari. Karena itulah ia memilih melakukan ini.

"Sekarang, Anda boleh mencium pasangan Anda."

'_Sekarang saatnya.'_

Sasuke melangkah maju, dan dengan cepat menarik tangan Naruto yang berdiri satu langkah di belakang Sakura. Dan sebelum Naruto sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi dan berusaha membebaskan diri, Sasuke sudah mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, mendaratkan kecupan tepat di bibir Naruto, sementara tangan kanannya melingkari pinggang pemuda itu dan tangan kirinya berada di tengkuk Naruto.

Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya sekarang. Bibir lembut Naruto bagaikan menarik rohnya keluar dari tubuhnya dan saat dirasakannya kedua tangan Naruto melingkari pingganggnya, ia memperdalam ciuman itu, menyatukan raganya dengan raga Naruto.

Tak ada tepuk tangan ataupun sorak gembira dalam ruangan itu. Semua orang membelalak dan menahan napas. Bahkan Sakura hanya mematung di belakang Sasuke, lidahnya kelu melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Setelah dua menit yang terasa bagaikan berjam-jam, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang kedua mata biru Naruto. Mata biru yang telah menghipnotisnya hampir selama hidupnya. Mata biru yang sangat dikaguminya, mata biru yang sudah menarik seluruh kesadarannya sejak pintu eboni gereja membuka dan ia masuk dengan Sakura di sisinya. Mata biru yang dipandangnya selama prosesi pernikahan, membuyarkan konsentrasinya, membuat Sasuke ingin meninju sang penghulu supaya dia cepat sampai di bagian, "Sekarang Anda boleh mencium pasangan Anda." Ia lelah hanya memandang replika mata biru itu yang selama ini tertuang dalam wallpaper langit-langit kamarnya.

"Sasuke..." gumam Naruto shock, memecah keheningan yang melingkupi ruangan gereja itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Dan aku bersumpah untuk selalu berada di sisimu dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit maupun sehat, dan aku bahkan nggak akan membiarkan maut memisahkan kita karena aku tahu aku pasti masih akan mencintaimu setelah aku mati. Apa kau bersedia?"

**~fin~**

*digebukin readers*

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkw... maaf tamatnya menggantung begini, tapi para Fujoshi pasti tahu apa jawaban Naruto =3

Gyahahahaha, maaf fic-nya gaje dan abal begini, bukannya ngelanjutin Hana To Yume, saya malah bikin yang beginian. Tapi saya memang kangen bikin oneshot. Dan mumpung ada ide~ hahaha.

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH.


End file.
